A New Generation
by kittyninja321
Summary: Long after the old Clans leave the lake, four new Clans live in peace, until two cats break the warrior code, causing chaos and confusion in the cats' lives. Their kits are the reason for this, and the question remains: which path will they choose? R&R!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Two silhouettes bounded through the forest, rain drenching them. Thunder rolled across the sky, and lightning struck a nearby tree, illuminating the two cats. The smaller one, a gray she-cat, stopped. "Brownleaf? It's time."

The brown tabby stopped. "Now? But our Clans will be looking for us soon!"

The she-cat shook her head. "Now."

Brownleaf searhced the woods wildly. "There." His nose pointed to a hollow tree. He nudged the she-cat forward, and she started limping towards it. _Crack!_ Another jagged lightningbolt set a tall pine tree on fire. Whirling around, the gray she-cat heard a loud moan as the tree started falling. She saw a branch fall crush her mate's back. She gasped, hobbled back over, and tried to pull off the limb.

"No." Brownleaf murmured weakly. "It's okay. I'm going, but I'll always be watching you and our kits." Sorrow filled his eyes. "I love you, Smoketail."

Smoketail whimpered softly, and touched her mate's nose. After nuzzling him once more, she winced, and headed back to the tree.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**STORMCLAN**

**LEADER-** HAILSTAR(gray-flecked white tom)

**DEPUTY-** SWIFTFOOT( light tabby tom, father of Spottedpaw and Icepaw)

**MEDICINE CAT-** BLACKFOOT(fluffy, white tom with black feet and tail)

**WARRIORS**

DEWPELT(gray tom)

**APPRENTICE-ICEPAW**

BRAMBLEPELT( brown tabby tom, father of Runningkit, Mousekit, and Rosekit)

REDFLOWER(light tabby she-cat with dark-red paws and tail-tip)

SPIDERCLAW(black tom with sharp claws)

**APPRENTICE-CHERRYPAW**

RUSSET-TAIL(brown tabby she-cat, mother of Spottedpaw and Icepaw)

RAINHEART(gray tabby tom)

**APPRENTICE-SPRUCEPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

CHERRYPAW(light brown tabby she-cat)

SPOTTEDPAW(dark brown she-cat with lighter tabby markings and gray flecks)

SPRUCEPAW(light brown tom with darker tabby markings)

ICEPAW(white tom with blue eyes)

**QUEENS**

ROBINSONG( light tabby she-cat, mother of Runningkit, Mousekit, and Rosekit)

**ELDERS**

GRAYFOOT(old gray tom with scar across shoulder)

IVYTAIL(once-pretty cream she-cat, oldest she-cat in the Clans)

**BROOKCLAN**

**LEADER-**MINNOWSTAR(lithe silver tabby she-cat)

**DEPUTY-** RIPPLEPELT(wavy-furred black tom)

**APPRENTICE-**KESTRELPAW

**MEDICINE CAT- **SILVERWING( light silver tabby she-cat with white belly)

**WARRIORS**

FLAMESHADOW (reddish-brown tabby tom)

**APPRENTICE-LEOPARDPAW**

CLOUDHEART(white tom)

**APPRENTICE-REEDPAW**

TIGERLEAP(light tabby she-cat)

SHADOWCLOUD(black she-cat with white underbelly)

**APPRENTICE-DAWNPAW**

PINETAIL(light brown tabby tom with sharp claws)

STORMBREEZE(bulky gray tom)

RUNNINGSTREAM(gray tom)

**APPRENTICE-RAINPAW**

**APPRENTICES**

RAINPAW(light gray tom with black tabby markings)

LEOPARDPAW(dark gray she-cat with black spots)

REEDPAW(light yellow tabby tom)

KESTRELPAW(yellow tabby tom with white underbelly)

**QUEENS**

NIGHTBLOOM(black she-cat)

SNOWBREEZE(white she-cat with gray flecks)

MISTFLOWER(gray she-cat)

**ELDERS**

NIGHTFUR(black she-cat with white paws)

OTTERTAIL(dark brown tabby tom with fluffy tail)

**EDIT- 5-28-12**

**Hey guys, I forgot to put up the allegiances, so, yeah. I'll add the others when they come in. :P Also, the pound thingy above the 8 is what I've been using to change times in the chapter, but it doesn't work. Neither does indenting. So just figure out the time change. Bye!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Spottedkit stretched and stood. The sun shone through the entrance in the nursery, and Spottedkit was relaxing in the warmth. With a purr of satisfaction, she realized her mother's brown tabby tail was lashing in front of her. Crouching, she leaped onto it.

Her mother yelped, then whirled around. "No biting!" Russet-tail mewed sternly. Spottedkit's brother, a white kitten, stood up.

"Am I done being cleaned?" he asked.

Russet-tail purred. "Yes, and I see you two are restless." She licked Spottedkit's head. "How about a story?"

"Tell us about the Clans!" Icekit mewed.

"Very well. Long ago, before our time, there were four Clans."

"Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River!" Spottedkit meowed.

"Good!" Russet-tail purred. "And they lived in peace until a fire struck the land. Even RiverClan territory!"

Even though they had heard the story, the kits gasped.

"After the fire, there was a terrible famine! Many cats died, and finally, ThunderClan's noble leader, Squirrelstar, led the remaining cats away from the lake. StarClan led them to our current territories, and the remaining twelve cats split into four groups. In honor of the old Clans, they named each Clan after the old Clans."

"DarkClan, BrookClan, BreezeClan, and our Clan, StormClan!" Icekit chimed in.

"Good! Now if you two will excuse me, Blackfoot would like to speak to me." Russet-tail mewed. She licked each of her kit's heads, then exited the nursery.

o.o.o

Spottedkit looked around. "It's so boring in here!"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Icekit said.

"What?"

"Let's follow her!"

"Great plan!" Spottedkit led the way out of the nursery. The medicine den was only a few fox-lengths away, and the made it there with ease. Spottedkit, the smaller of the two, crawled into the honeysuckle bush first.

"How are they?" Blackfoot asked.

"Fine. For three moons, they have so much energy!" Russet-tail purred.

"But they're still kits! Imagine how wild they'll be as apprentices!"

Spottedkit let out a small purr. Icekit shoved his head in beside her.

Now, onto the real discussion." Blackfoot lowered his voice, and Spottedkit strained to hear. "You know what I'm about to say."

Their mother tensed. "They're mine!"

"Both of _your_ kits died. Those kits are lucky I found them right after you kitted, or else Swiftfoot would have found out about the others. You know they aren't yours. Icekit looks nothing like you _or_ him, and Spottedkit only has your brown fur. I'm surprised the Clans haven't realized it."

Russet-tail hissed. "But I _love_ them like my own, and that's what matters!" She stormed out of the den, and Spottedkit and her brother rushed back to the nursery, forgetting the entire conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER****II**

Spottedkit rolled over and batted half-heartedly at her brother's tail. "I'm so bored!"

"Not for long." Russet-tail ducked into the nursery and started cleaning Icekit. "Today's a very important day."

Spottedkit tilted her head. Then she realized it. They were six moons old! "Our apprentice ceremony?"

Icekit looked up. "Really? When?"

"At sunhigh, so you two need to look your best!" Russet-tail moved on to Spottedkit. She cleaned her for what seemed a long time. The she-kit ducked out of the way.

"Okay, I'm clean!"

"Good, because sunhigh is here." Spottedkit looked up to see her father, Swiftfoot, enter the nursery. His light tabby fur shone in the late greenleaf sunshine.

"Time to go!" Russet-tail purred. Her mate led the way out the entrance, followed by their kits. They walked to the Mossledge, a huge rock covered in the green stuff. The StormClan leader stood on top of it. "Let all StormClan cats strong enough to catch their own prey join below the Mossledge!" he yowled. The cats filed into the warm camp clearing, and Hailstar began.

"The time has come for two new apprentices."

The two current apprentices, Cherrypaw and Sprucepaw, cheered.

Hailstar's eyes glimmered with amusement. " Spottedkit, Icekit, step up." He leaped down off the rock. Spottedkit approached him, paws pricking with excitement.

"Do you two promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Spottedkit and Icekit said in unison.

"Then, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Spottedpaw and Icepaw." He placed his chin on their heads, and they licked his chest in turn.

"Spottedpaw! Icepaw!" the Clan cheered. Hailstar raised his long, grey tail to silence them.

"Dewpelt, step up."

The gray tabby tom looked around, shocked. But he stepped up.

"This is your first apprentice. You will be Icepaw's mentor. I expect you to pass on all that Smoketail taught you before she... Well, pass on your strength and kindness to your first apprentice."

Icepaw and his mentor touched noses awkwardly, then sat down.

"Cloudspot!"

The gray-and-white she-cat stood, pride in her amber eyes, and approached Spottedpaw.

"You will teach Spottedpaw. I expect you to pass on courage and tolerance to your apprentice. I'm sure Swiftfoot taught you well."

Spottedpaw touched Cloudspot's nose, and went to sit by her brother.

o.o.o

Spottedpaw sat under the fallen tree in front of the apprentice den, sharing a robin with Cherrypaw. The brownish-red she-cat was twice the size of her, but kind-hearted and fun.

Sprucepaw was teaching Icepaw basic pounces. Spottedpaw watched, amused, as her brother fell on his face.

"Spottedpaw! Icepaw!"Cloudspot padded up to them. "It's time to show you the territory."

Spottedpaw exchanged a glance with Cherrypaw, then leaped up and trailed along behind Icepaw across the clearing, where Dewpelt waited. Cloudspot followed. They started to cross the forest with ease, then stopped. They stood in a clearing, with bright green ferns surrounding it, and sunlight filtered through the trees.

"What do you smell?" Cloudspot asked.

Spottedpaw inhaled, closing her eyes. She smelled a rank scent, slightly cat-like.

"Is it fox?" Icepaw asked worriedly.

Dewpelt nodded. "Good."

"It smells old." Spottedpaw observed.

"Yes." Cloudspot purred. " Hailstar and Swiftfoot chased it away at the beginning of green-leaf. There's nothing to worry about."

"Let's keep moving." Dewpelt suggested.

The next stop was at a fast-moving river. Icepaw bounded up to it, Cloudspot and Dewpelt following more slowly.

Icepaw reached out a paw, batting at a fish. With a yelp, he tumbled in. Spottedpaw _mrrowed_ with laughter, until she realized her brother was being carried away by the current. She ran up to the side, but Dewpelt shoved her away. He leaped in, grabbed Icepaw's scruff, and pulled him to the banks.

"Are you okay?" Spottedpaw asked. With the sun beating down on her, she was tempted to leap in as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If I had more time, I would have been able to swim out myself. Stupid fish!" he hissed, shaking.

"Nice job, but we're not BrookClan cats!" Cloudspot purred. Her voice became serious. "But never get too close to the river!"

"Okay!" Icepaw said.

"Dewpelt, you look more like Riverpelt!" Spottedpaw said. He had water streaming off of his thick pelt. The soaked tom flicked his tail, splashing her with water.

Cloudspot shouldered Dewpelt. "Let's head for the Boulders."

"The Boulders?" Icepaw asked.

"It's where the Clans gather. Let's go, before sun-down comes and goes!"

o.o.o

The Boulders were huge rocks in the middle of a grassy clearing. There were strange markings, looking like giant claw-marks gorged into the stone, at the bottom of each rock.

Cloudspot looked at the sky. "A storm's coming. We should head back." she said.

Dewpelt nodded. "We should take the river route."

"Are you sure? BrookClan hasn't done anything in moons. They might be hostile."

"We'll be fine."

o.o.o

As they walked along the river, it got darker. Cloudspot stopped. "BrookClan!" she hissed. Sure enough, three cats appeared on the opposite side of the river. It was just bright enough to see the cats.

The biggest one, a tall, sleek black tom nodded to Cloudspot. She nodded back. Spottedpaw met the eyes of a small grey-and-black tom, only a little bigger than her. She held his gaze until his mentor murmured something and led them away.

They made it back to camp as the storm started. Spottedpaw grabbed a slightly wet mouse and rushed to the apprentice den.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hey, guys, it's Kitty Ninja! Just letting you know, the story comes off a little slow. But please keep with it! I know no one looks at this anyways, but, I enjoy typing it up, so I'll continue. :)**

**R&R!**

Icepaw lay beside his sister, who was sound asleep. He kept thinking about his water experience today. When he had fallen in, it wasn't water he saw, but blood! He wouldn't tell his sister that, though. It was just a trick of the light.

Wide awake, he crept out of the den. It was raining lightly, so he kept to the side of camp. Suddenly, he heard the low murmur of voices. Narrowing his eyes, he crept a little closer, ignoring the prickle of guilt he felt for eavesdropping.

"What is it, Blackfoot?" Hailstar.

"A prophecy."

"Of what? We haven't had one in moons!" Hailstar paused to shake the water off his pelt.

"_When the ice breaks, the water will turn red, and the leopard will drown. Truth is your last hope." _

Hailstar hissed. "Fox dung! Can't we ever just get a prophecy of good weather or something?"

"Hailstar, be serious! What do you think this means?"

Just then, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, making Icepaw flinch. "I'm not sure, but I don't think StarClan is ready for us to know!"

o.o.o

Icepaw was back in his den. He knew the prophecy had nothing to do with him or his sister. It would probably mean a bad leaf-bare, or something.

"Will you stop squirming?" Spottedpaw hissed groggily.

"Yeah, sorry." Icepaw mewed, settling down. He closed his eyes, and finally drifted off to sleep.

o.o.o

"Wake up! Icepaw!" Spottedpaw bounced on his tail. "Fighting practice, come on!"

Icepaw blinked blearily. He stood and stretched, then padded outside with his sister. The rain had ended, bringing a chilly breeze.

"Come on, you two." Dewpelt mewed, standing at the bramble entrance. Cloudspot joined them, and Dewpelt led the way to a nearby cave.

"We have another training area, but it will be wet right now, so we brought you here." Cloudspot explained.

"First, you two, show me your crouch." Dewpelt ordered.

Spottedpaw crouched, her rump in the air. Cloudspot snorted and pushed it down with a white paw. She leaned in to Spottedpaw's ear. "Pounce on Dewpelt while he's busy." she murmured, barely audible.

Spottedpaw's eyes glittered, and she wiggled, then leaped. Dewpelt yelped, rolling on top of Spottedpaw, and she let out an _mmph._

Icepaw had heard the whole thing. He burst out in laughter, then tackled his mentor.

"Enough, you three." Cloudspot ordered. Dewpelt, let's show them a battle imitation. You be the invader."

Dewpelt walked into the shadows, eyes gleaming. He rounded the corner, and leaped on the black-splattered she-cat. But instead of fighting, she lay limp, letting Dewpelt pummel her weakly with sheathed claws. Then, Cloudspot leaped up, whirled around, and pinned Dewpelt down. She released the tom and looked at Icepaw, eyes bright with triumph. "Your turn."

Icepaw shoved Spottedpaw down before she could attack, then jumped for her. But her hind legs were tucked, and she pushed him off with a mighty kick. He scrabbled up and ran for her, but she rolled, knocking him down. He lay there for a moment, then jumped on her back, and she collapsed, breathless.

"For your first try, you two did great!" Dewpelt purred, helping the she-cat up.

"Thanks." Spottedpaw gasped.

"Let's get some fresh-kill." Cloudspot said, and the cats headed back to camp with no questions asked. Soon, hiding under the fallen tree, the cats watched as the thunderstorm started again.

Icepaw finished his thrush, and stood up. "I'm off to bed."

"Oh, no you don't. Grayfoot and Ivytail need their ticks checked."

Icepaw groaned. According to Sprucepaw, cleaning bedding and checking for ticks were the worst jobs an apprentice could get. Dewpelt led them to the medicine den, where Blackfoot showed them how to pull the ticks off without harming the old cats. He sent them off with mouse bile, warning them to rinse their paws off afterwards in a puddle. Luckily, Grayfoot was asleep, and Spottedpaw found Ivytail's only ticks. Ivytail promised to check up on Grayfoot and call them back tomorrow.

Icepaw wished the cats good night and bolted for his warm, and dry, den.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Hi again, guys! Still only two reviews. :/ Whatever, maybe someone will see it! I promise, if you keep with it, the story will get better! Onto it!**

Icepaw narrowed his eyes. A squirrel was digging profusely only a few tail-lengths away. It had been two moons since his apprentice ceremony, and he was becoming an experienced hunter, with a lithe body, but strong muscles. He gave the squirrel some distance, and rounded it. Then he took a running leap, and caught the thing by its bushy tail as it ran up the tree.

He buried it right at the tree root, then padded away. With the roof of his mouth, he tasted a vole near the river. It was probably preparing for the leaf-bare approaching. He killed it with a quick nip to the neck, then added it to the squirrel's burial site by the oak.

Suddenly he heard a noise. He bristled, wary, but only Cherrypaw padded out of the undergrowth. "Hi," she mewed.

"H-hi." Icepaw stuttered, his ears burning.

"Dewpelt thought it would be a good idea to partner hunt."

"Yeah." Icepaw looked down.

Cherrypaw parted her jaw. "I smell rabbit."

She was right. "You go around and chase it, and I'll give it the death bite." Icepaw told her.

Cherrypaw slunk into the bushes, and soon a brown rabbit came bolting into his path. It swerved, but Icepaw did as well. He hooked it with his forepaw, then leaped on it and killed it.

"Did you see the look on its face?" Icepaw purred through the mouthful of fur.

"Yeah." Cherrypaw slowly reached out and pulled the fresh-kill from Icepaw's grip.

Icepaw's heart beat wildly. _What's wrong with you? __You mouse-brain!_ He stood frozen for a moment, then found his voice. "Should we go back?"

"No, we only just started!" Cherrypaw mewed, bounding away, Icepaw in pursuit.

o.o.o

The two went back to camp, mouthfuls of prey granting them a few surprised looks from the cats. Greyfoot and Ivytail were curled together under the fallen tree. "Yummy!" Greyfoot purred. Cherrypaw brought them their rabbit.

Dewpelt and Spiderclaw entered the camp at the same time. "Great job, you two! Icepaw, you were being assessed the entire time, and your teamwork was amazing. Cherrypaw, your hunting skills are coming along great!" Dewpelt purred.

"Thanks," Icepaw said, embarassed. Spottedpaw ran up to him.

"I had my assessment yesterday. Except I was alone and caught mostly birds." she said. "Do you want to share something?"

"Yeah." Icepaw grabbed a vole. They settled near the tree.

"Can you believe it's almost leaf-bare? We'll see our first snow!" Spottedpaw chattered happily.

"And you might see your first fight." Ivytail mewed.

"Why?" Icepaw asked, mouth full.

"The Clans are hostile when the cold comes and the prey leaves." the old she-cat warned.

"Well, if any other Clans place one paw beyond the border, they'll be sorry!" Sprucepaw spat, bating at the air.

"Good luck fighting the cats you have now!" she purred.

Sprucepaw narrowed his eyes, ran over to them, and snatched their vole.

"Hey!" Spottedpaw ran after him.

"That's okay. I wasn't hungry anyways!" Icepaw purred, and joined the chase.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Hi, again! I know, another bit of fluff, but things will get a lot more interesting soon. *evil grin* **

**Also, a shoutout to my three reviewers, so far. Thank you for keeping with me! ^^**

"Spottedpaw!" Cherrypaw hissed.

Spottedpaw woke with a start. "Wha?" she asked groggily.

"Robinsong had her kits!" the she-cat mewed excitedly. "

Spottedpaw hopped up. "Really?" She bounded to the nursery, Cherrypaw following. Their father, Spiderclaw, sat in front of it. "May we meet them?"

The black tom nodded, and stepped out of the way. Spottedpaw ducked in. _It's much smaller than the last time I was here. _Then she realized _she _had grown.

Spottedpaw purred. The three kits were nestled against their mother, who looked exhausted. The brown she-cat looked up at them.

"What are their names?" Spottedpaw whispered into her friend's ear.

The young she-cat blinked. "The brown one in the middle is Mousekit. The other brown tabby on the left is Runningkit. And the one that looks like Robinsong is-"

"Rosekit." Robinsong helped.

"They're so cute!" Spottedpaw purred.

"Thank you, but their _mother_ is very sleepy, and would like to rest." Robinsong responded.

Cherrypaw nodded, and led Spottedpaw out. "I hope I have kits one day."

Spottedpaw nudged her friend. "With who?" she joked. "Anyways, I'd rather be fighting for my Clan!"

"It's just for a little while!" Cherrypaw responded.

"Spottedpaw!" Spottedpaw looked up to see Sprucepaw at the camp entrance. "Do you want to hunt? Swiftfoot said it was okay."

Spottedpaw hesitated, and looked at Cherrypaw. The she-cat had amusement in her eyes. She nodded.

"Uh, sure!" Spottedpaw responded, following the tom out of camp.

They walked for a little while, then Sprucepaw sat down on a tree root. "So..."

"I thought we were hunting?" Spottedpaw asked, bewildered.

"We have time. Did you see Robinsong's kits?"

Spottedpaw nodded.

"They're really cute. I miss being a kit. No worries, no cares, you know?"

"Yeah, but at least _we're _closer to becoming warriors!" she paused. "Did you hear that?"

Sprucepaw pricked his ears, and his eyes lit up. "Yeah, a squirrel!" He backed up, and raced up the tree, onto a branch. "Chase it up here!"

"I know!" Spottedpaw called. She rounded the tree, then chased the bushy-tailed creature up the thing. Sprucepaw took a great leap, and landed facing the squirrel on the tree. It whirled around, back down, straight in to Spottedpaw's claws.

"Nice!" Sprucepaw purred, landing nimbly beside her.

"You too!" Spottedpaw mewed, dropping the squirrel. "I thought you'd fall!"

"It might help to be named after a tree. What do you think my warrior name will be, Sprucebranch?" he joked.

"We should keep going, Sprucetwig."

"Okay, Spottednose!" Sprucepaw scuffed up dirt, making sure it covered Spottedpaw's nose.

Spottedpaw sneezed, and his eyes softened. "Sorry." he hesitated, then reached out and licked Spottedpaw's nose. She froze for a moment, but came to her senses.

Let's go!"

Spottedpaw and Sprucepaw came back with two squirrels and a mouse.

"Good job, for leaf-bare hunting!" Swiftfoot purred. "You two should rest; the Gathering is tonight, and all the apprentices are going."

Spottedpaw's pelt prickled with excitement. Her first Gathering! What would it be like? Would she meet the Clan leaders?

But for now, she lay in the chilly leaf-bare sun. She saw Icepaw leave the elders' den, and called him over. He sat beside her. "Do you get to go to the Gathering?" he asked, and Spottedpaw nodded.

"We should eat." she suggested.

Icepaw nodded, and grabbed a scrawny squirrel.

"I can't wait until we can eat _real _ fresh-kill." Spottedpaw muttered, dabbing at the thing.

"I know. A kit could eat two of these."

"Be grateful for what you get." Hailstar growled as he passed.

"Yes, Hailstar." Spottedpaw replied, taking a bite out of the squirrel.

Soon enough, the sun started sinking, and Hailstar gathered the cats leaving. Spottedpaw stood between Cherrypaw and Icepaw.

As they entered the clearing, Spottedpaw gasped. The Boulders were gleaming with moonlight, unlike anything she had ever seen. Cloudspot nudged her, and she jumped. "Go on."

The clearing was filled with different cats. Spottedpaw watched as Blackfoot went to sit beside the other medicine cats. Spottedpaw bounded down the moor, slowing as she spotted a small cluster of apprentices showing off battle moves. Cherrypaw sat down, and Spottedpaw sat beside her.

"Hi, Dawnpaw." Cherrypaw greeted a pretty tortoiseshell.

The black cat showing a forepaw strike paused, paw still out. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Our newest apprentice. Her and her brother just became 'paws a little while ago." Cherrypaw boasted.

"She looks like Brownleaf!" a light grey tom blurted out. Dawnpaw _sshed _him.

A yowl rang through the clearing, and Spottedpaw looked up to see four cats on the Boulders, one of them Hailstar.

"Who's the she-cat?" she whispered to Cherrypaw.

"The BrookClan leader, Minnowstar." she murmured back. "Now hush, Birchstar is speaking!"

Sure enough, a black tom stood at the front of his rock.

"DarkClan chased away a fox this moon." he called. "We assume it left the territories, but keep an eye out for it."

Hailstar dipped his head. "Thank you." he mewed, stepping up and talking about their abundance of prey, which confused Spottedpaw.

"What's he talking about?" she asked.

Cherrypaw looked back at her. "Telling the Clans we are hungry will do no good."

Spottedpaw nodded to a small grey she-cat on another Boulder. "That's Smallstar, right?"

Cherrypaw nodded.

"And we have two new apprentices." Hailstar went on. "Spottedpaw and Icepaw."

"Spottedpaw! Icepaw!" the cats called. Spottedpaw looked around to find Icepaw sitting beside Dewpelt. Her excitement was reflected in his eyes.

Spottedpaw kept looking at the cats as Smallstar and Minnowstar spoke. The tom from the river sat beside his mentor. He met her gaze, but looked away quickly.

After the Gathering, he approached her. "Hi." he said. "I saw you at the river, right?"

Spottedpaw nodded.

"Well, I'm Rainpaw."

"Hi, I'm sure you know my name." she joked.

"Spottedpaw!" Icepaw's call got her attention. "We're leaving!"

Spottedpaw dipped her head to her new friend, then turned around and followed her Clan up the hill.

**Haha, as you keep reading, you'll find out that I'm addicted to the cats catching squirrels. Not even on purpose, it's just a habit. **

**Oh! And I forgot to make an Allegiances chapter. I'll make one soon, don't worry! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ALERT! I've changed Chapter 1, and added the Allegiances of StormClan and BrookClan. Unless you've already got the cats down-packed, I'd go look at them. I'll add BreezeClan and DarkClan when the time fits. This chapter is pretty interesting, but I'm adding more tonight. Happy Memorial Day!**

Spottedpaw parted her jaws. Her heart sank. She couldn't taste _anything._ The first snow had fallen right after the Gathering, and she and Icepaw had had fun playing in it, until it overflowed, covering the prey-holes and even some dens in the camp.

Soon, she tasted the sweet scent of BrookClan as she neared the river. She stepped up to it, then realized it had iced over. But it wasn't too thick, and she smashed a paw into it easily. She let the smooth, relaxing water underneath rush over her paw until the cold hurt. Then she had an idea. There were fish under the water, and they had no idea the ice was broken. She crouched, waiting, then flashed a brown paw at an unsuspecting fish below, hooking it out.

"How'd you learn to do that?" a familiar voice made Spottedpaw jump.

"Rainpaw!" she called, forcing herself not to eat her yummy-looking fish, but to only kill it. She blinked in surprise as Rainpaw started padding lightly across the thicker ice a little ways down.

"No worries." he purred, touching noses with her. "I've no one else hiding."

"But you're from another Clan!" Spottedpaw said, bewildered.

"I just wanted to say hi!" Rainpaw mewed, blue eyes wide.

He seemed innocent enough.

"Hi." Spottedpaw said.

Rainpaw sat down and licked a paw. "You think one little minnow will feed your Clan?" he taunted, then stood up. "Let me help."

Spottedpaw hesitated, but watched as the tom scooped out a fish. "You try." he said, stepping away.

Spottedpaw stepped closer, crouching. It was different with a cat watching her, especially a BrookClan cat. She reached out a paw, but missed. "Fox dung!" she spat.

"It's okay." her friend mewed. "Try again."

Spottedpaw narrowed her eyes, then focused on the hole, not daring to breathe. She had an itch on her ear, and was about to give up when a silver fish came up for air, and she killed it swiftly.

"Great job!" Rainpaw purred. He caught a few more, then picked some up. "I've got to bring back something." he mumbled through the fish.

"Yeah." Spottedpaw said, feeling a prickle of guilt. She had just allowed another Clan cat on her Clan's territory. But she felt she could trust him. "Bye." she said, picking up her own fresh-kill.

"Wait!" Rainpaw called, and Spottedpaw stopped. "Meet me here tomorrow night."

Spottedpaw nodded.

"Promise?" he asked hopefully.

"Promise."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Rosekit! Give it back!" Runningkit whined. Mousekit followed quietly.

"Never!" Rosekit meowed. "You lousy DarkClan fleapelts!"

Spottedpaw narrowed her eyes and rolled the moss-ball to Mousekit. Rosekit whirled around. "Hey!" she mewed indignantly.

Spottedpaw purred. "You weren't sharing, so I did it for you." Rosekit glared at her and stormed away, grumbling.

The Clan was settling down after a long, weary day. The snow had finally stopped, but the cats had to clear the way through the camp.

Hailstar stretched. "Swiftfoot, make sure the sundown patrol makes it back with no news to report. Tell Bramblepelt to lead the moonhigh patrol, then you are relieved."

Swiftfoot nodded. Hailstar padded to his den, and Swiftfoot went to sit beside Spottedpaw."Get to sleep," he murmured, nudging her to her den.

The moonhigh patrol left after what felt like ages, and Spottedpaw snuck out through the dirtplace. She headed to the river, making sure the patrol had already passed. _What did he want me for? _she thought to herself. _Is this a trap?_

A mew made her jump. "Hey," Rainpaw said.

"H-hi," Spottedpaw stuttered.

"Do you want to do something, or just stand here all night?" Rainpaw asked.

Spottedpaw shrugged.

"Let's climb." Rainpaw suggested.

"Okay." Spottedpaw raced up a tree, Rainpaw following.

"Bet you can't get higher than me!" Rainpaw mewed.

"You're on!" Spottedpaw retorted. She raced higher, then leaped up onto a branch. Rainpaw jumped on to one, then another. Spottedpaw crouched, then sprang up to the next limb.

"All right, you win!" Rainpaw said, defeated. He made his way back to the ground, Spottedpaw picking her way behind him.

Spottedpaw looked at the sky. It was almost dawn! "I can't play anymore. I have to get back to camp."

Rainpaw nudged her. "Bye!" he purred. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Spottedpaw agreed, walking away. Rainpaw was as fun as her brother, BrookClan or not. She thought about inviting Icepaw to their next meeting, but decided against it. Rainpaw was _her _friend!


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Cherrylight! Spruceclaw!" Icepaw cheered. He felt a twinge of jealousy that he was still an apprentice, but shook it off. The new warriors deserved it.

Icepaw padded up to his friends. "Congratulations." he purred.

"Yeah. Now we can boss you around!" Spruceclaw teased.

Icepaw nudged him. "Yeah, right." he mewed. "At least _I _don't have to sit vigil in leaf-bare!"

Cherrylight puffed out her chest. "I don't care. At least now I can _lead _patrols, not follow them!" she purred.

Runningkit and Rosekit bounced up to them. "I bet Hailstar will make you two our mentors!" Rosekit said. Icepaw felt a pang of sympathy. Mousekit was in the medicine den with whitecough, but his condition was worsening rapidly. The kits didn't quite understand that their brother might not make it to see newleaf.

"Icepaw!" Dewpelt called."Half-moon tonight. You and your sister are going to see the Moonstone, and Blackfoot said you're both allowed in."

Icepaw purred."Great!"

"Oh, Icepaw, you'll love it!" Cherrylight said. "You go in, and it's all dark, but StarClan guides the way, and you can hear them, and..."

Spruceclaw rolled his eyes, and Icepaw's whiskers twitched. Being a warrior hadn't changed anything about the she-cat. He headed to eat Blackfoot's bitter concoction of traveling herbs, Cherrylight on his tail.

Harsh, cold winds buffeted Icepawand his sister.

"How do BreezeClan cats _live _like this?" Spottedpaw hissed.

"It's not usually like this." Blackfoot admitted, shaking snow off of his black forepaws.

"I should hope not!" Cloudspot muttered.

They crested a hill, and Icepaw gasped with astonishment. Below and behind them, Icepaw could see all of BreezeClan and DarkClan territory, and beyond.

"Do you see that cave?" Dewpelt asked.

"Yeah."

"That's our destination." Dewpelt mewed.

"In _there?_" Spottedpaw asked, an edge of fear in her voice.

"It's not that bad." Blackfoot reassured.

"Every apprentice goes at one point or another." Cloudspot agreed.

They bounded down the hill.

_I'll be going here again. _Icepaw thought proudly. _ When I come to receive my nine lives as StormClan leader!_

Blackfoot led the way into the cave. The already cold air became even chillier, and the cats packed tightly together.

Icepaw tensed when he heard countless cats whisper his name, and brush against him, even though the others were further ahead.

But he remembered what Cherrylight said. Wondering how her vigil was going, he relaxed.

"Here," Blackfoot mewed. The cats stopped, and waited.

Suddenly, the moon shone down from an unseen hole in the roof, and it illuminated a beautiful, dazzling stone.

"Touch it with your nose, ad lie down." Cloudspot explained from beside him. Icepaw obeyed, and flinched when his nose hit the cool surface.

Icepaw's eyes shot open, and he was shocked to see himself in a lush forest. "Whoa!"

"Icepaw." a brown tabby appeared, and reached to touch Icepaw's nose.

Icepaw jerked back. "Who are you?" he asked, staring at the shimmer on the cat's pelt.

"A StarClan cat." the tom responded, looking down.

"Really? What's it like up here?" Icepaw asked.

"Endless hunting, constant warmth." the tom's eyes darkened. "You see everything, but can mostly say nothing."

"What? Mostly?" Icepaw asked.

"Oh, young one, you've much to learn. You have a great destiny planned out for you, but can you manage to hold its weight?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I must go, " the tom responded, his brown tabby fur fading. "Your sister is here as well, and I need to speak with her."

"Wait!" Icepaw called, but the forest disappeared, and he was thrown into blackness.

Icepaw woke and looked around. The cats were stirring, and soon Spottedpaw awoke. Icepaw could just make out his siter; her eyes were bright.

Dewpelt and Cloudspot soon awoke, followed by a disgruntled Blackfoot. He led them outside.

"That was great!" Spottedpaw burst out. "I met-"

"_Shh!_" Blackfoot hissed. "You are not supposed to speak of your dream unless the Clan needs to know."

"Oh." Spottedpaw looked down. Her stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Icepaw teased. "Or is your belly talking for you?"

"We're all hungry." Dewpelt mewed.

"I can catch more fish if you'd like." Spottedpaw suggested, loooking at a frozen lake nearby.

"No, no, that's okay." Blackfoot said.

Icepaw shrugged. "It'll feed us."

"How about we wait and catch some squirrels and mice?"

"Fine," Spottedpaw said dejectedly. Icepaw rubbed against his sister's flank. "I knew no one liked my fish."

"It's okay." Icepaw mewed. "_I _liked them."

"Icepaw, Spottedpaw, keep up!: Cloudspot called. Icepaw trotted up some, Spottedpaw trailing behind.

"Dewpelt caught us a rabbit."

"Really?" Spottedpaw asked, impressed. Dewpelt nodded.

Icepaw's mouth watered, and they ate quickly.

"Delicious!" Spottedpaw said.

"Best prey I've had since greenleaf!" Cloudspot agreed.

"And _that's _why BreezeClan refuses to leave." Dewpelt explained proudly, licking his lips.

"They hunt way out here?" Spottedpaw exclaimed.

"Back over that big hill; that's the border." Blackfoot said. "Can we go?"

The cats good, but Dewpelt paused, mouth open. " Dog."

"What?" Cloudspot asked.

Sure enough, a big black brute came lumbering towards them.

"Lead it towards the lake!" Cloudspot yowled. Cloudspot, being the fastest of the cats, sprang away, the dog on her tail. Dewpelt and Icepaw followed it, while Spottedpaw helped Blackfoot haul himself up a tree, soon joining them.

Icepaw's blood rushed in his ears, and he pushed himself forward. At the last moment before hitting the lake, Cloudspot veered away, and the dog tumbled onto the ice, which shattered it, of course.

"Run!" Dewpelt ordered. Icepaw obeyed without question.

He ran by the tree, calling Blackfoot.

He hurtled down the tree, following them. They ran over the hill, and stopped inside an old, dirty barn.

Icepaw looked around warily.

"It's okay." Blackfoot panted. "It's abandoned."

The cats collapsed onto their sides, and Icepaw was grateful for the dry floor.

Eventually, Spottedpaw left, and came back with a mouthful of snow. She dropped it in front of them, and they lapped it up gratefully.

"Thanks." he purred.

After resting some more, Dewpelt stood up. "Let's go, now, in case the dog wants revenge."

Despite their exhaustion, the cats forced themselves to begin the long trek home.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

** Hey, friends! This chapter is pretty boring, with a little sadness. But hey, it's leaf-bare.**

** Also, I've noticed some things in the Warriors series. May contain spoilers, but I'll do them after the chapter.**

__The cats made it back to camp the following sunrise.

"We're home!" Icepaw called, bounding into the camp. Right away, he stopped, and Spottedpaw ran into him.

Robinsong crouched in the middle of camp, letting out an eerie yowl.

"No..." Spottedpaw murmured.

The queen was curled up around a small mass, and Icepaw knew it was Mousekit.

"Blackfoot, I'm so sorry." Rainheart said softly. Icepaw knew that as an apprentice, the tom had pulled his leg, he had basically lived in the medicine den, learning the herbs to pass time. "I couldn't save him."

Blackfoot touched the tom's shoulder with his tailtip. "It was destined to happen." he murmured.

Icepaw's eyes clouded with grief. Poor Mousekit would be a kit forever in StarClan. He felt even worse when he thought of Robinsong. Losing a kit must be the worst thing possible to a queen.

Bramblepelt approached his mate. Icepaw strained his ears to hear him. "Robinsong, I'm just as sad as you are, but you've got two more kits who _need_ you."

Robinsong looked up. She touched her mate's nose, and walked slowly over to Lightspring, who held her tail around her remaining kits.

"What happened?" Rosekit asked.

"Nothing, dears. Your brother just... went somewhere else."

"No fair! Can we visit him?" Runningkit asked.

"One day. Now let's go into the nursery." Robinsong nudged her kits inside.

"When did it happen?" Blackfoot asked.

"Last night around moonrise." Rainheart mewed.

Bramblepelt lifted the limp kit up by the scruff, like he would if he was alive. The cats parted to let him through. As he passed, Icepaw reached out and licked Mousekit, feeling another pang of grief.

**Sad, right? It's better than Rosekit, however. *evil grin***

** SPOILER ALERT**

** So anyways, has anyone noticed that the Erins love tree deaths and injuries?**

** (heart) almost broke her leg when she fell.**

** 4. According to the Erins, one of Firestar's lives was lost when he was hit by a tree.**

** 5. Poor Briarlight attempts to save Longtail, and winds up crippling herself for nothing.**

** 5. In the Last Hope, even after Firestar kills Tigerstar, apparently the Erins wanted him to die, and so 'StarClan' struck a tree with lightning and killed him.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 11**

The claw-shaped moon hung over the frozen river, a remarkable sight. Spottedpaw swore all of Silverpelt was reflected in the depths of the ice.

"Rainpaw!" she hissed, padding closer. Her paws hurt from the bitter cold, and her breath came out in clouds. She was grumpy, and Rainpaw noticed after he walked across the ice.

"What's the matter?" he asked curiously, tilting his dark tabby head.

"It's so _cold_!" Spottedpaw grumbled. She shook, trying to rid herself of the cold. "Are you going to the Gathering?"

Rainpaw shrugged. "How would I know? It's not even half-moon yet!"

"True."

The two apprentices had been meeting for almost a full moon. She loved spending time with her friend, but little sleep was taking its toll on her. She let out a huge yawn, and watched as the cloud in front of her dispersed.

Rainpaw narrowed his icy blue eyes. "You need your sleep."

"So do you!" Spottedpaw retorted.

Rainpaw nodded, and reached out to brush his muzzle against hers, like a Clanmate. "Meet me half-moon."

"Agreed." Spottedpaw yawned once again, then turned and headed back to camp.

o.o.o

Spottedpaw lay in the leaf-bare sun, too cold to complain about the little warmth it brought. She lay stretched out on her belly, eyes half-closed. She shot up when Spruceclaw burst into the thorny bramble entrance, yowling "BrookClan!"

"Where?" Hailstar was sunning on a rock, but had sat up, instantly alert.

"It's not a battle patrol." Rainheart padded into camp calmly. "Just one or two cats. Bramblepelt is escorting them."

Sure enough, the tabby warrior led two cats inside the camp; Minnowstar and Ripplepelt.

Runningkit wrinkled his nose from near the nursery. "What's that stink?"

"BrookClan!" Rosekit squeaked, and the fluffy kits toddled up to the rival Clan's warriors.

"Whoa!" Runningkit mewed.

Minnowstar's whiskers twitched with amusement, but she had a serious, if not angry, look in her blue eyes. She dipped her head. "Hailstar."

"Minnowstar." Hailstar meowed coolly.

"May we speak in your den? Ripplepelt, you can stay here if Hailstar wishes."

"He's fine." Hailstar said, cutting Ripplepelt short of speaking. He led the way into his den.

Spottedpaw was curious of what was so important that Minnowstar had to speak to Hailstar in private. Surely she hadn't seen her and Rainpaw playing by the river?

The Clan waited, breathless, until the cats returned. Minnowstar walked out of the cave with bright eyes, and sat at the foot of the Mossledge, while Hailstar walked stiffly up to it and leaped to the top. He had a grim look on his face, and Spottedpaw exchanged glances with Cherrylight, who had made her way to sit beside her.

"As we know, a few seasons ago one of our best warriors disappeared." he began hoarsely. "We assumed Smoketail died in the forest, giving birth to her kits with no medicine cat to help. But where was their father?"

Confused murmurs spread through the Clan.

Then Ivytail spoke up. "She never mentioned the father. She seemed embarrassed of him, like we'd tease her." the old she-cat shook her head slowly.

"That's because the father was a BrookClan tom." Hailstar said. Yowls of disbelief filled the clearing, and Hailstar called for silence. "She thought we'd exile her if we found out, so she ran away."

"How do you know, and why would we believe another Clan's cats?" Greyfoot grunted.

"Believe you me, I don't like this, either." Minnowstar mewed.

"And those cats weren't the only ones keeping secrets." Hailstar's voice became bitter. " The same night Smoketail ran away, Russet-tail had her kits, but neither made it." Hailstar stared at the she-cat.

Spottedpaw followed his gaze. She and her brother were well, and alive. "So Blackfoot found these two kits in the forest. He brought these kits to a grieving Russet-tail, who still hadn't told Swiftfoot about her loss. Minnowstar wants these kits back, now that she knows the truth."

Spottedpaw felt disbelief, pain, and confusion at her leader's words. She was a half-Clan cat. She let the feeling sink in, frozen to the ground. She didn't even notice Cherrylight pressing against her.

"We _will_ fight for them!" Minnowstar called over the outraged StormClan cats.

Spottedpaw looked over to Swiftfoot. Her foster father was rigid, fur bristling, and his eyes held unreadable emotions.

"No!" Cloudspot yowled.

"They belong with their mother's Clan!" Lightspring growled.

"Their _mother_ is dead!" Ripplepelt retorted.

Spruceclaw stalked up to him, his muscles rippling under his tabby pelt. "So is their father!"

The two toms stood facing each other, lips curled, eyes bright with fury, and fur fluffed out.

"_No_!" Icepaw yowled. He stood up, and made his way to the Mossledge. "This is pointless!"

Spottedpaw stood up, trembling. "He's right. I don't want any bloodshed." she stepped up to her brother. "I'll go."

"Me too," Icepaw agreed.

Swiftfoot bounded up to them. "No!" he turned to the cats, fur fluffed out. "You'll just let them _take_ them like this?"

"Swiftfoot..." Russet-tail walked slowly up to him, eyes clouded.

"No! You lied to us! You are a Clan traitor!" Swiftfoot snarled, and Spottedpaw shrank back. She looked at Icepaw, expecting reassurance, but in his eyes was cold fury.

'"Now that's not true!" Hailstar grunted. By now, all the cats had fallen silent, even Spruceclaw and Ripplepelt, although their fur was still standing.

"You two don't have to do this," Dewpelt mewed. Russet-tail backed away as her brother stepped up to them, looking at Icepaw.

Icepaw slowly shook his head. "It's for the best."

"Then, by the name of StarClan, I pray we never meet in battle." Dewpelt brushed his cheek against his apprentice's, then backed up to sit down.

Spottedpaw said the rest of her goodbyes in a few short moments. She walked up to Russet-tail, whose head was ducked. Her mother looked up as she approached. "You hate me, too, don't you?"

Spottedpaw shook her head. "I love you. You raised us," she purred, licking her forehead.

Russet-tail stared at Icepaw.

"He'll forgive you," Spottedpaw mewed.

"Are we ready?" Ripplepelt called impatiently.

Spottedpaw nudged Russet-tail once more. "I'll see you soon."

She caught up with her brother, and followed Minnowstar out of camp, leaving her former home forever.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 12**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. We just moved, and the internet just got hooked back up. So from now on, no more delays!**

Spottedpaw's fur burned with embarrassment as Minnowstar pushed through the reeds that made up the BrookClan entrance. Some cats bounded up to them to greet them, but most stared warily at the half-Clan cats, their long fur spiked up. She looked over at Icepaw, and understood the anger in his eyes; she had looked forward to _fighting_ these cats, not living with them.

"Hey, Spottedpaw! Icepaw!" Spottedpaw looked away from her brother as Rainpaw and Dawnpaw bounded up to them.

"Can you believe it?" Rainpaw asked cheerfully. "We're _Clanmates_ now!"

"Y-yeah," Spottedpaw said halfheartedly.

"We made you a den next to ours," Dawnpaw purred.

"Hey, stop crowding them!" Dawnpaw's brother, Reedpaw, mewed, pushing past them to greet Spottedpaw and Icepaw.

"Yeah, they might give you their _Storm_Clan stench!" Spottedpaw turned to see a dark gray she-cat sneer, not hiding her disdainful tone.

"Hush, Leopardpaw!" Ripplepelt scolded from behind her. "They're BrookClan, too!"

"Don't mind her," Dawnpaw leaned in to murmur in Spottedpaw's ear, " Leopardpaw's always looking for trouble."

Spottedpaw watched as Minnowstar leaped gracefully up onto a fallen ash tree, which reminded Spottedpaw painfully of StormClan. "I think our new Clanmates are getting along just fine." Minnowstar meowed after she called the meeting. "But they must not be lacking in any training. I will give these two cats new mentors.

"Tigerleap, you will mentor Spottedpaw." Spottedpaw watched as a pretty light tabby she-cat walked forward. "Pass on your loyalty and grace," Minnowstar mewed as Spottedpaw touched noses with the she-cat.

"Spottedpaw!" Rainpaw called, and Reedpaw and Dawnpaw echoed him, along with a few other cats. _That's okay. By the time I get my warrior name, all these cats will be cheering!_

"Icepaw," Minnowstar called, breaking the awkward silence. "I will be your mentor. I hope you grow into a formidable fighter, and a warrior I can be proud of." Icepaw padded boldly up to Minnowstar after she leapt off the tree, and touched noses with her, although Spottedpaw saw her brother's fur rise as he did so. As she cheered, she hoped his fear would wear off soon.

o.o

"Now you try," Tigerleap ordered.

Dawnpaw crouched, preparing to attack Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw dove under her, and went to roll into her legs, but the fluffy tortoiseshell plopped down on her.

"Fox dung!" Spottedpaw spat as Dawnpw backed off of her, humor in her eyes. "You've been eating too much fish!"

"Fox dung?" Dawnpaw purred, licking a black and brown paw. "And if you think I'm fat, try sharing with Reedpaw!"

"That was a good try," Tigerleap mewed, circling the she-cats with interest. "But Spottedpaw, you have to be faster, and Dawnpaw, if she had been on her back, that plan would have backfired on you."

Spottedpaw nodded briskly, and growled. "This cold is so annoying!" she said, kneading her claws into the frost-covered ground.

Tigerleap nodded. "True. We need to go back to camp, before all of us freeze like the river!"

"Great idea," Dawnpaw grunted. "Wish I'd thought of it!" Luckily, Tigerleap had already started walking toward the reed bed nearby, and they followed without hesitation.

Spottedpaw brushed through the reeds, and looked up to see Pineclaw, a sleek brown tabby. He nodded to her, and she nodded uncomfortably back; he was her father's brother. Spottedpaw hurriedly grabbed a fish and headed over to the thin tree stump near hers and Icepaw's reed den, which was connected to Reedpaw's, Rainpaw's, and Dawnpaw's. To her surprise, Silverwing, the medicine cat, walked over to her and sat down.

"How do you like BrookClan so far?" she asked.

Spottedpaw shrugged, tearing into her fish.

"I'm sorry."

Spottedpaw looked up. "For what?"

"For... everything, really. Brownleaf trusted me... a lot. He told me about his, er, mistake, and about the kitting. He couldn't find me the night of her kitting, and he left without me. I found his body, and you two in a hollow tree nearby. Your mother was nowhere around, so I assumed she had abandoned you." the pretty she-cat's blue eyes burned with anger for a moment, but it faded when she blinked. "You were born in a storm, so I assumed it was a sign from StarClan that you would go to StormClan. I disguised my scent, and hid you two outside the camp. Of course, Blackfoot found you, and..." Silverwing looked into Spottedpaw's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I told Minnowstar, and she immediately assumed you should go to us."

Spottedpaw, to her own surprise, licked the she-cat's nose. "It's okay." she blinked. "If not for you, we would have died."

"You're so much more forgiving than your brother. He knows I shouldn't have told Minnowstar. It wasn't my secret to tell."

Spottedpaw didn't reply, but took a bite out of her fish. Wish a sigh, Silverwing stood and padded away.

As she finished her meal , Rainpaw padded up to her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What did Silverwing want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, have you seen Mistflower's kits?"

"No, can I?" Rainpaw nodded, and Spottedpaw followed him across camp to the nursery, yet another reed den. But as she walked in, a black she-cat jumped out, snapping at her. "S-sorry!" Spottedpaw said, bewildered, as she backed back inside with an angry growl.

"It's okay," Rainpaw mewed, licking her forehead. "They'll warm up to you."

Spottedpaw shrugged. "I doubt it'll be anytime soon."

Rainpaw pressed against her as they walked towards her den. "Well, you have us."

Spottedpaw looked up at Silverpelt. _The sun sure went down fast._ "Yeah," she mewed, walking inside her den. "I guess I do."

**Woo, long chapter! :D Well, I'm tired. Sorry for the dumb ending, it'll be better next time. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 14**

Icepaw let out a low growl in the back of his throat. His fur bristled as the cats around him gasped in shock. He was back in the StormClan camp, Spottedpaw somewhere ahead.

"We _will_ fight for them!" Minnowstar yowled above the noise.

How could he be half-Clan? Icepaw had lived in StormClan all his life. He had _trusted _Russet-tail. He looked over at that lying, fox-hearted she-cat and felt no emotions but hatred. He knew she had raised him, but why keep his parentage a secret?

Russet-tail looked up and met his gaze, but said nothing. No apology, or anything. Her eyes held it all, but Icepaw didn't care. He turned away from her, and numbly followed Spottedpaw into the center of the camp. He repeated his words again, but felt no meaning behind them. Then, once again, he followed the BrookClan cats away from his old camp. But instead of staying, StormClan cats chased him with anger in their voices.

Icepaw yowled, and started running, ignoring the painful thorns pricking his paws and making him trip. He hit the river, which was thawed this time, and swam towards the BrookClan bank. But instead of stopping, the angry cats kept coming. "_Icepaw!_" they hissed. "_Icepaw_!"

"Icepaw, wake up! You're kicking me!"

Icepaw burst back into the waking world, gasping for breath. He looked up at Spottedpaw, who glared at him.

"Go back to sleep!" she whispered.

"Sorry," Icepaw whispered, sitting up. "Is it almost sunrise?"

Spottedpaw shook her head. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah," Icepaw murmured, laying back down. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Spottedpaw mewed, doing the same.

Icepaw waited until his sister's breathing slowed before he picked his way carefully over her, and out into the icy night. Snow still fell gently down, but Icepw didn't care. He was restless. The camp guard, Reedheart, was dozing, and Icepaw saw his chance. He crept out of the camp, careful not to fall into a snowdrift, and searched the clearing. He saw a small, low-hanging tree at the riverbank, and climbed the trunk. He chose the tallest branch to sit on, and stared off into the snow-filled territory. In the distance, a gray Thunderpath cut through BreezeClan territory. A square, red metal thing rolled across it. _Monster_. Icepaw thought, thinking of the day Dewpelt had described the things with wide eyes. With a sigh, Icepaw turned to look at the other side of the river, his _true_ home.

Icepaw almost jumped as he heard a rustling noise as a cat joined the spot beside him on his branch. Without turning, he scented Dawnpaw.

"Hey."

Icepaw only nodded.

"Thought you needed someone to annoy you," she joked lightly. Her voice softened. "Bad dream?"

Icepaw nodded again, and looked up at Silverpelt. The moon would soon be full. Dawnpaw pressed up against him, following his gaze.

"Do you think your parents are up there?" she asked, touching his tailtip with hers.

Icepaw shrugged. "Maybe." he sighed, and turned to meet her amber gaze. "What do you think it's like?"

"In StarClan?" Dawnpaw inquired.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Endless hunting..."

"Always warm, no boundaries..." Icepaw finished wistfully.

"You miss StormClan, don't you?"

Icepaw didn't reply, but turned back to the sky.

Dawnpaw licked his cheek. "Well, I know it's not the same, but for now, _I'll _be your family."

Icepaw entwined his tail with hers. _If only things were simpler._

**Awww, so sweet... :') Dawnpaw liiiikes him! *wink wink***


End file.
